MARCHen Month New Age
MARCHen Month, a fantasy project aimed at worldbuilding through stories will open on 15th February. The theme for this round is "New Age". This year's March tale is one of discovery. Ruins have suddenly surfaced in the largest desert on the continent, with rumors that it holds a mysterious power. Three factions drawn to this power for reasons of their own begin to assemble. A clash of wills brews on the horizon.' ''' The'' Royalists, Occult and Rationalists find themselves at cross purposes as they search for the power that can achieve their goals. In the New Age that dawns they walk down the long path of history. If you are interested in writing Fantasy stories or creating related art, please join this project! ''MARCHenMonth New Age will open on 15th of February, but the '''official story events will start on 23rd February'.'' For more information on this project, visit the MARCHen Month Project main page. Please also follow the MARCHen Month Facebook page for more event updates.' Map of Alcestia Presenting the map of the world that will be the stage for MARCHen Month New Age. Please look forward to the reveal of chapter details on 23rd February. Factions '''Kingdom of Valeria The Royalists - those who serve the sovereign Kingdom of Valeria, or who live and prosper under their reign. Only very recently established, their rule is mainly made up of Humans, a race which arrived 100 years late by sea to the continent . '' ''Emerging victorious from the Last Great War, the sovereign power now seeks to legitimise and thus stabilise their rule over the continent. Mundus Oculus Sect The Occult - a faction with a majority of the folkraces and demonfolk that ruled the continent before the arrival of the Valerians. Most of the magical races cut ties with the world and withdrew deep into the wild places after their defeat in the Last Great War. However, rumors of the Ruins' power have spread far. A stirring in the far mountain reaches speaks of things to come. Luxidi Exploration Expedition The Rationalists - A large group that has gathered in the interests of knowledge and exploration. Mainly comprised of Beastkin, avid adventurers who boast a versatility that far surpasses that of Humans in any terrain. They hope to further their understanding of the world they live in. With extensive knowledge and their physical abilities, this motley bunch of intrepids isn't one that will easily stand down. Official ChaptersCategory:MARCHen monthCategory:FantasyCategory:Online rpgCategory:MARCHen month projectCategory:NTU Epiphany English and Drama society What are official events? These are the Chapters that form the central story of MARCHen Month, and are something like writing themes. Chapter 1 starts on 23rd February 2015. There will be three parts to the official events - the first chapter, second chapter, and final chapter. When each Chapter starts, its premise and plot will be revealed on its respective page. Players can participate by submitting stories under their respective factions in that Chapter. In addition, there will be a Battle feature - at the end of each chapter the faction with the most submissions will be victorious, and the results published. If you are new to the gameplay, please refer to the MARCHen Month How-To Guide. Results of each Chapter will be totalled on the Saturday of each week and published. After that, the next chapter event's details will be revealed after an interval of one day, on Sunday. Event Calendar Overall battle point2'''Competition is based on the total number of submissions each faction contributes to the chapter page over the entire chapter duration. Per battlefield, the point will be given to the faction that has the highest submission count from the beginning to the end of the chapter. Dates: * Chapter 1 will run from '''Feb 22nd - 27th * Chapter 2 will run from March 1st - March 6th * The Final chapter will run from ' March 8th- March 13th' * You can visit the World of Alcestia on 16th - 17th March. Another announcement will be made closer to the date, but something comes your way in the HSS Creative Studio soon! Event Begins 'Chapter 1[http://marchenmthpro.wikia.com/wiki/MARCHen_Month_New_Age_Chapter_1:_The_Road_to_Dreams : ''The Road to Dreams] - Area 1 - Battle of Lightning Ridge VS Mundus Oculus - Area 2 - Skirmish in Moldwood Glade Oculus VS Luxidi - Area 3 - Clash at Whitewater River VS ValeriaCategory:MARCHen Month New Age